Odette
by Arasia
Summary: A story of love and courtship set in the medieval times. She fell for him at first sight, which amused him to no end, and her reactions when he courted her was far more entertaining still. SasuHina. M rating for future sexual content.


**Title.** Odette  
**Disclaimer.** Naruto and all its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. If I owned them I wouldn't have to slog this hard at a desk job for money. ;w;  
**Summary.** A story of love and courtship set in the medieval times. She fell for him at first sight, which amused him to no end, and her reactions when he courted her was far more entertaining still. SasuHina. M rating for future sexual content.  
**A.N.** I kept having little scenes and images of an itty bitty Sasuke and Hinata, all dressed up in the robes and fineries of medieval costumes, complete with crowns and headdresses at a ball, flit across my brain, and they refused to go away. Thus, I wrote this story to get those images out of my system. In this story, neither of their parents are deceased, and part of the plot will be loosely based off the Swan Princess. Hope you enjoy :)  
-

"_When I saw you I fell in love, and you smirked because you knew."_

_- William Shakespeare_

_First meeting - 4 years old_

Stepping out of the carriage, Hinata grabbed her father's plush cloak in her tiny fists and looked up at him hesitantly. The palace before her was no less grander than their own, and should not have intimidated her, but Hinata was a painfully shy girl, and this was the first dignitaries' ball that her parents were bringing her to, so she was understandably nervous. Her father smiled down at her encouragingly, smoothing his hand across the neat braids that the servants had plaited her hair into. Taking her small hand in his, Hiashi approached the stairs that led to the entrance, his wife gracefully sweeping into the spot on the other side of their daughter.

Every year, the counties that made up the Southern Kingdom of Yuugure would take turns hosting an annual ball as a means of gathering to catch up on the matters occurring in each others' lands. This year, the ball was taking place in the Sharingan county, where Marquis and Marquise Uchiha reined.

The Duke and Duchess of Byakugan gave a small nod of acknowledgement to the steward who greeted them before ascending the stairs. Once at the top, they were ushered inside by another steward, who opened the door and grandly announced their entrance. As they descended to the already bustling festivities in the hall below, Hiashi noticed the Marquis and Marquise Uchiha meandering over to greet them. After exchanging pleasantries, Hiashi and Fugaku headed off to meet the other Marquises and Earls to talk, leaving the women to chat.

"Oh, Hitomi! Is this little Hinata? She's adorable! I'm so glad I finally get to meet her!" Mikoto exclaimed, gushing over the pink cheeked girl clutching onto her mother's gown. Hitomi's voice beheld a quiet pride as she placed a hand on Hinata's head, "Yes, this is her. I couldn't have asked for a sweeter little girl. Where are your sons? I believe you have one the same age as Hinata as well?"  
"Yes," Mikoto nodded, speaking earnestly. "Sasuke is the same age, although almost half a year older. Itachi is older, at 9 years. I heard that you gave birth to another lovely daughter earlier this year as well? I do hope that our children get along, and can become playmates to each other."

The women chatted on easily as Hinata glanced around the ballroom shyly, still clutching on to her mother's robes. Her roaming gaze stopped when her eyes landed on sullen boy around her age, grumpily sitting on the chair in a corner. He was dressed in fine velvets of dark blue and black, this tunic held in place by two crisscrossing leather belts. A lush fox skin cloak swathed his outfit, held in place by a jeweled pin in the shape of a red and white fan, the crest of the Uchiha family. His hair framed his face in long bangs at the front, sticking up in artful spikes at the back. Sitting atop that was an Earl's crown of rich red velvet, and adorned in gold and pearls. The scowl on his face did nothing to mar his handsome features. The people of Yuugure were characteristic of their dark hair and light skin; giving them an ethereal look, but this boy was exceptionally handsome even for a citizen of Yuugure. His oval shaped face tapered into a sharp chin, and his features looked as if they had been chiseled from marble while his slim eyebrows arched angrily over dark, smoldering eyes. Hinata's breath caught in her throat as she observed the boy; she had never met anyone quite as handsome before.

"Mummy," She whispered, tugging at skirts clenched in her hands. "Is that... a prince?"

Hitomi and Mikoto turned to see where Hinata was looking at, and gave a short laugh when they noticed who it was. "Sasuke!" Mikoto called, and the boy looked up, frowning. When he glanced in their direction, Hinata felt a blush creep onto her face, heating up her cheeks. Their eyes met, and Hinata felt her blush escalate into a full flush. She squeaked involuntarily and hid her face in her mother's skirts, looking out of the corner of her eye to peek at the handsome frowning boy with the deep eyes. She caught the knowing smirk on his face and flushed again, squeaking and burrowing her head deeper. Mikoto waved her son over, and he strolled over to them, the knowing smirk still on his face.

That was the first time they'd met, and the first time she'd felt the quickening of her heart when she met the boy she would grow to love.

That was the first time they'd met, and the first of many occasions where Sasuke would tease her about her affections for him, just to see her blush and stutter, which amused him to no end.

Sooo... there we have it! :) The first chapter!  
It's a little short, but i felt it was appropriate to end here. The next few chapters shouldn't be as short, no worries.  
Do drop me a review to let me know what you liked or didn't like about it!  
Reviews will also help fuel my writing engine! :D

Thanks for reading!


End file.
